I Order You
by Kimzurara
Summary: [REPOST] ONESHOT! Jung Yunho is the regular customer at Jaejoong Cafe Shop. He always go there to drink Jaejoong coffee or just to see the Owner of the Cafe Shop. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
**Title: I Order You**

 **Author: Kim Zurara**

 **Pairing: YunJae**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluff**

 **Rating: PG-15**

 **Disclaimer: This is work of fiction. Fictional story about fictional representations of real people. None of them were true. No profit was made from this story!**

Note: Inspired by the new Drama of Yunho with the title 'I Order You'. Not inspired by the drama storyline but by the titles.

Summary: Jung Yunho is the regular customer at Jaejoong Cafe Shop. He always go there to drink Jaejoong coffee or just to see the Owner of the Cafe Shop.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Boss it's him again. That man." Junsu, the worker at the JHOLIC café's said to his boss while pointing to the handsome man with a small face and almond-shaped eyes that just come inside the café and sat at the tale, beside the window while looking at the beautiful man, smiling and waving happily.

The beautiful man sighed and with heavy legs walked slowly to the handsome man and greeted him with an awkward smile.

"Welcome. Can I take your order?" Jaejoong the owner of the café asked.

"I'll have Latino Macchiato and the strawberry tart. Preferably with you on it, Jaejoongie." The handsome man said with his flirtatious smile.

"Please don't joke around, Jung-shi. And your order will come right away." Jaejoong said irritated but bow down a bit before excuse himself to get the drink and tart.

The handsome man just smile seeing the beautiful man face looking so annoyed, so adorable in his eyes. The first time he meet the beautiful man was when he save the man from being molested by some bad guys and he became attracted to the man pretty eyes and pink soft plump lips immediately. He told his secretary to check out all about the beautiful man details and background and here he is sitting inside the JHOLIC café to drink coffee and dessert and well of course to meet with the beautiful man that managed to steal his heart.

He knew that the beautiful man felt uncomfortable and disturbed by his frequently visit to the café but he can't help it, he need to make sure that there's no one disturbing his soon to be lover or wife (?)

"Here's your order, Jung-shi." Jaejoong said while serving the order. "Well, enjoy."

But before he could walked away, Jung stop him,

"Wait, please accompany me, Jaejoongie. It's boring eating alone."

"Sorry I can't Jung-shi, I'm working right now." Jaejoong rejected.

"Please… there's not many customer anyway and you're the boss no one will angry at you. And please call me Yunnie just like I told you, Jaejoongie." Yunho said wouldn't taking no for an answer. "Please." He added with his puppy eyes.

With his soft heart, Jaejoong couldn't refused and agreed. He sat at the chair across from Yunho, while looking away, didn't know what to do and feeling awkward.

"Say Aaaa~" Yunho said while putting the spoonful of the strawberry tart in front of Jaejoong face, shocking him. "Come on, Jaejoongie."

Sighing, Jaejoong opened his mouth and eat the tart that Yunho feed him, his cheek redden making him look so damn adorable than he already is. Yunho smile, looking at the beautiful man in front of him, blushing so cutely. Yunho lick the spoon that just used by Jaejoong mouth and smile. Sweet.

"I wonder how your lips taste like, Jaejoongie. Must be sweeter than these tart." Yunho said with his husky voice, Jaejoong eyes widen cutely.

"P-Pabo. What are you saying?!" Jaejoong stuttered cutely.

"Hehehe. So cute." Yunho said and started eating the tart happily.

Jaejoong pouted and stood up, "After you finish, please leave. You're disturbing me. Hmph!" stomping his cute leg to the kitchen, earning a smile from Yunho and weird stared from the other customers. Tonight, he will take the beautiful man as his lover.

#NIGHTIME#

Cling. Cling.

"Welcome. Yah! You again?!" Jaejoong snapped at Yunho that just step inside the café.

"Hey, I'm a customer. I want to order." Yunho said with a silly smile.

"Aish. Fine, the same menu right?" Jaejoong asked without bothering to give the menu to Yunho as he already knew what the man like to order every time he came here.

"Nope. Tonight, I'm ordering something more special." Yunho said.

"What is it?" Jaejoong asked with his right eyebrow higher a bit.

Taking out the beautiful red rose's bouquet from his back, Yunho gave the bouquet to the surprised and widen eyes looking Jaejoong.

"You. Kim Jaejoong. I want to order you. Can you please be my lover?" Yunho confessed.

"M-Me…? Please stop joking around, J-Jung-shi-"

"Yunnie. From now on, I order you to call me Yunnie and be my lover. And I'm not taking no for an answer." Yunho said with his commanded voice.

Blushing, looking down to the floor, biting his lower lips before nodding his head cutely. This make Yunho happy and quickly tackling the his lover, claiming that pink lips, right in front of the other customers and Jaejoong workers, that were looking at them from the start.

"Today, I'm treating all the menu's that you all order. Because I'm feeling happy and finally this beautiful man is mine!" Yunho said happily, Jaejoong hitting Yunho chest lightly feeling embarrassed.

"I order you to love me for the rest of your life, Jaejoongie." Yunho whispered near Jaejoong ears which is redden from blushing.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Hope you guys like it^^

Do Review~~~

-Kim Zurara-


End file.
